


Spare Me

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 04:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8272019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: The reader REALLY has a thing for Spencer in glasses.Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	

Your boyfriend was actually unaware of how good-looking he was. How much people stared in awe of him, all of him - his looks and his mind. To you, they were both equally impressive. It was in the early stages of your relationship, you and Spencer had only been dating for four months, but you were falling hard and completely into everything he did and wore and was in general. It was rare, but today, he had come in wearing his glasses.

“Oh, fuck, me,” you groaned to yourself, biting your lip. He was also surprised time and time again, when you told him how attracted you were to him. The shy smiles, the quirky mannerisms, his rambling when he talked about something he loved, his beautiful eyes, smile and fluffy hair, you loved it all. But there was something that drove you even more wild about the glasses.

“Morning, Y/N,” Spencer said, kissing you and pulling you out of the glasses-induced haze he’d unknowingly drawn you into. “What’s wrong? You look distracted.”

You swallowed hard. “I just...ummm...the glasses. You look really, amazingly hot in those glasses.” They were the black-rimmed ones that framed his face beautifully, emphasizing his gorgeous hazel eyes. You stood up tall to take his lips in yours. No one was around yet, otherwise you weren’t into public displays of affection.

“You, umm...” he mumbled, pulling the glasses off to look at them, “you like the glasses?”

“I really do, Spence,” you said, swallowing hard once more and giving him the doe-eyed look that drove him crazy.

He looked from your lips to your eyes more than once, “So, you mean, all I have to do to get that look from you is put on these glasses?”

You shook your head up and down, biting your lip. “Yup,” you whispered, popping the ‘p’ at the end of the word. 

“I definitely need to keep that in mind,” he drawled, walking toward his desk.

\--------------------

Days later, you were meeting up at Spencer’s apartment for dinner and a movie, Harry Potter specifically, the third one - it was both of your favorites. You’d nearly forgotten the conversation you’d had with him about his glasses, until you opened the door. He was standing there in well-fitted jeans, a relaxed t-shirt and those glasses, which he adjusted with a smile on his face. A smirk. He knew immediately what it did to you. 

“Hi,” you sighed dreamily, grabbing his hand and closing the door behind you. Your body responded embarrassingly quickly - a tingling forming between your legs. “Are you going to wear these all the time now? Because I don’t know if my body can handle all that.”

His hand grazed the back of your neck, pulling you towards him and parting your lips with his tongue. “What is it about the glasses?” he laughed into your mouth.

“I don’t know. I guess I’ve always been a sapiosexual,” you grumbled, grazing your hands under his t-shirt, feeling his skin flush with heat at your touch. “I mean, everyone knows you’re a genius, but glasses are a universal sign of intelligence to most. I think it’s engrained in me.”

“That makes sense,” he said, lazily reaching into your jeans to touch at your center. 

You huffed out a breath at his ear. “Oh, god, Spence,” you breathed, gently biting his earlobe.

“So soon?” he teased, remarking on your already embarrassingly wet panties. “Is it really this easy for me? Damn. I have to wear these all the time.”

You hated how right he was. He would have you on edge all the time if he wore those glasses. You’d have to talk to him about wearing them sparingly - spare your ovaries. “You can’t. I’ll explode. Please spare me,” you muttered, peppering his face and neck with kisses. “But talk later, sex now.”

Spencer chuckled, which sent delicious shivers down your spine. “Four months in and I’m still learning new things about you every day,” he said, sucking and kissing at your neck, walking you back towards the bedroom. Item after item of clothing fell to floor as you journeyed toward the bed, until Spencer was only wearing the glasses and his boxers. He reached toward the glasses, ready to take them off, but you reached for his hands, silently asking him to keep them on.

“I thought you wanted me to spare you?” he laughed.


End file.
